


they ain't heavy, they're my family

by CaptainStarlord



Series: Charlie Hargreeves/Number Eight [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Charlie is trying to be a good sister, Fam held up in a safe house, Family Bounding, Family Healing, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of adult themes rated mature to be safe, Number Eight Sibling!OC, Other, Possible mentions of violence/drugs/alcohol/death/torture, Set after Season 2, Sparrows are very much a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainStarlord/pseuds/CaptainStarlord
Summary: Charlotte "Charlie" Hargreeves, Number 8 of the Umbrella Academy knows one thing for certain, she's still figuring out this whole sister thing. Her best way to mend those broken bridges? Having their backs no matter. Aka 5 times Charlie looked after her siblings, and one time they looked after her.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Charlie Hargreeves (OC), Diego Hargreeves & Charlie Hargreeves (OC), Hargreeves Siblings, Klaus Hargreeves & Charlie Hargreeves (OC), Luther Hargreeves & Charlie Hargreeves (OC), Number Five & Charlie Hargreeves (OC), Vanya Hargreeves & Charlie Hargreeves (OC)
Series: Charlie Hargreeves/Number Eight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154666
Kudos: 5





	1. Luther & Allison

**Author's Note:**

> Well it has certainly been a while since I've sat and written any fanfiction. I got really back into Umbrella Academy in July and have been toying with the idea of a fanfic. As per usual I made an OC, I've started RPing with her on Tumblr- so if you wanna go check out her blog just shot me a message. This is basically some insight into Charlie's relationships with her siblings and some hurt/comfort one-shot, cause honestly this family has been through a lot and need each other. I plan to make this a six-shot, starting with Luther and Allison (Vanya's next on my list). Hope you enjoy!

Charlie Hargreeves was a woman fuelled by two things, bitterness and whiskey. It gave her the demeanour of a woman with a sharp attitude and a dangerous temper. Maybe she had every right to be angry and bitter. Charlie was one of eight adopted by Sir Reginald Hargreeves, making up what would be known as the Umbrella Academy. A team of childhood superheroes who banded together to protect the world. So many people wanted to be like them, so many children... but if they knew the truth, damn they really wouldn't want that... or at least Charlie thought so. She had been assigned Number 8 by her father.  
Number 8- The Adaptor.   
The name certainly matched the power, Charlie had the ability to adapt to her surroundings. This could vary from shrinking and bending limbs to fit into tight spaces or growing gills underwater. It was a power that was both instinctive and temperamental, she couldn't always control it and other times adaptions wouldn't occur at all. Still she was a key member of the Umbrella Academy, following under the leadership of their Number 1- Luther Hargreeves.

Luther, her brother, when they were kids she looked up to him so much. He was their leader and despite being the same age, Charlie had looked at him more as an older brother. That was back before her view of the world and her father became tainted with anger. As they grew, Charlie had become aggravated by his attempts to justify their father's choices, the two drifting apart. There had been a time she'd openly talk to him about anything, he and Diego becoming her confidants. That soon changed to just Diego and then eventually no-one. Charlie had left, cutting them all out of her life. Her and Luther hadn't been close when she left, not like they once were. But fate or whatever had brought them all back together, it had given Charlie the second chance she'd secretly been yearning for for years. A chance to have them back in her life again. Yet even then they'd still clashed, Charlie often siding with Diego instead. It still hadn't meant that chance had died. Luther was the first she managed to track down in Dallas, and much to his surprise she'd been overjoyed to see him (granted it had been a year and she wasn't sure any of them had survived the jump). Maybe just maybe she could slowly start to see a bond forming between them again. 

It was the promised beginnings of this bond reforming, that drew her to the pacing man in the kitchen. Thanks to Klaus' connections in the 60s, he had been named benefactor of this house in some governesses will or something. It wasn't overly large but it wasn't exactly small either. It served it's purpose as a base to hide out from the Sparrows and their father. Their research hub for trying to figure out what had caused the change to the timeline.   
Charlie had decided to take a break from staring at books to grab herself a glass of water when she'd happen upon Luther Hargreeves. He was pacing from one side of the room to the next, a furrow in his brow. Blinking at him puzzled from the door, Charlie pulled him away from his thoughts, “You know there's better ways to get some exercise man.”   
It seemed to do the trick and Luther quickly turned to look at her, stopping in his tracks, “How long have been there?”  
“Long enough,” Charlie replied, walking in to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass from the cupboard, running it under the tap, “What's the deal anyway?”   
“The deal?”   
“The pacing, something's clearly bothering you,” Charlie pointed out, turning around and leaning against kitchen counter, sipping at her drink.   
“It.. doesn't matter,” Luther tried to blow her off.   
“Luther,” she gave him that look, it looked eerily similar to Five. The 'don't try to bullshit me' look, it caused him to pause.   
“It's just...” he trailed off, pulling out a chair from the table and sitting down. Despite the fact he'd stopped pacing, Luther was still shifting his feet, clearly apprehensive. Charlie looked at him expectantly.   
“I found something at the library yesterday, well more a lack of something...”  
“What was it?”   
“Claire... she definitely doesn't exist in this timeline.”   
Charlie sighed, of course he'd want to check. She knew Allison couldn't even entertain the idea of looking, especially with how recently she'd lost Ray. Really she wasn't surprised that their niece didn't exist, their lives as they knew them never happened here. Claire was apart of that life, her birth probably hinged on that life. Moving from her spot, she took the chair next to Luther, water glass now abandoned.   
“Does she know?”  
Luther shook his head, “No, I haven't told her yet.”  
He wouldn't want to add to her hurt or pain, but Charlie also hadn't skipped over the pain she registered on his face too. Charlie hadn't had a chance to meet her niece, she didn't really know much about her. It still didn't mean she didn't want the chance to know her.   
“I got to speak to her you know?”  
Charlie looked to him as he broke the silence that had fallen between them. She blinked at him a little, trying to catch up.  
“To Claire,” he added.  
“You did?”  
“Yeah, at the bowling alley. I helped Allison talk to her, you know cause-”  
“Of her losing her voice,” it was a lot politely than saying she had her throat slashed by Vanya, she knew her sister still felt guilty over it.   
“Yeah, she called me Spaceboy.”  
Charlie chuckled a little in surprise, “Allison told her stories about us?”  
“Yeah she did.”  
“I'm guessing Spaceboy was her favourite?”   
Luther smiled a little, “Yeah I think so.”   
“Kid's got a good eye for the best.”  
Luther stopped puzzled a little, was that a compliment? No, Charlie didn't do compliments, sarcasm and insults for sure but compliments... no surely not.  
“Was that meant to be sarcastic?”   
Charlie rolled her eyes, “No. Surprisingly enough I am actually capable of being nice.”  
“You're sure you're still my sister?”   
Quickly she nudged him a little, “Hilarious.”   
It didn't cause a rift between them, instead the two of them smirked a little. Luther had to admit, he wasn't used to Charlie directing kindness his way. He wasn't quite sure what to do with it, but he knew one thing. It made him happy. It made him hopeful. Still there was the weight of the knowledge he was baring.   
“Do you think I should tell her?” his question felt full of uncertainty. Charlie soon realised he was looking to her for guidance. He didn't know what to do for the best. Really Charlie saw both sides, let her sister live in ignorance or break her heart. She could see the appeal of keeping it hidden, but at the same time she wasn't sure how long Luther could carry that.   
“If it was me... I think I'd wanna know for sure, no matter how much it hurt. I mean I'm not Allison but... I think she deserves the truth.”   
Luther wasn't sure he liked that answer, but he knew she had a point. The truth could always come out eventually in any of their research, Allison should know. He didn't know he was sure how to approach the topic. The thought of causing Allison more pain, hurt him. He had always hated seeing her cry, he didn't want to be the cause of that.   
“Do you want me to tell her?”  
Luther looked at her, he wasn't quite sure he'd heard her right, “What?”  
“Honestly man, I don't mind. I know how hard it is to break shitty news...” Charlie had done it many times before with clients, although this time felt different. Allison wasn't some stranger, she was her sister.   
“You don't have to do that Charlie.”  
“I really don't mind. Or maybe we can do it together?”   
“Together?”   
“Yeah, you shouldn't have to break all that crap to her alone.”

Her offer had a bigger impact than she thought, Luther was visibly touched that she seemed so keen to help. When they had all left, Luther wasn't sure he'd ever have any kind of connection with any of them again. Or at least Charlie was at the very bottom of the list along with Diego. For so long he'd been convinced that the two of them hated him, would never want him as a brother again. But things had changed, especially in Dallas. He hadn't forgotten when she'd found him, the way she'd clung tightly to him- she seemed so happy to see him. Even now it felt like things had changed again, he could see it in her eyes- Charlie actually seemed to want to be his sister again.   
That made him happier than he could express to her. In a way he felt like a little kid again, when she used to ask him to protect her from the monster in her closet or beg him for piggyback rides in the hour of fun they were allocated once a week. She felt like his little sister again, in a way she was now given he'd spent longer in Dallas than she had. 

“What's that look for?” his sudden changes in features hadn't gotten past Charlie. The quiet had made her curious, she knew she'd caught him lost in memories. The emotional look in his eye, in a way Charlie hoped she hadn't upset him. Maybe he wasn't ready to talk to Allison about this, had she pushed too hard. But she also saw something else, a gentle smile that tugged at his lips. Was that meant for her?  
“It's nothing... it's just-” Luther paused for a moment unsure how to explain it, instead he settled on, “I'm just glad you're here.”  
Those words alone were enough to break Charlie out into a smile. She didn't smile very often, her features were normally set in a scowl. But if anyone could get a smile out of her it was her family. She wouldn't say it but it meant everything to her that Luther valued her presence there, that he actually wanted her around.   
No instead, she took the moment for what it was- a sign of a stronger bound, and changed the subject.  
“Alright come on you big softie, let's go find Allison.” 

Allison Hargreeves.   
The sister she'd often found herself clashing with. Her and Allison hadn't had a good relationship as kids, well more so when they hit their teens. They would scream and argue constantly back then, Charlie letting her own insecurities consume her. Allison was adored, loved by the world. Part of Charlie envied that, even though she hated the spotlight, she never wanted to feel like an outcast. At times she felt like she wasn't good enough, always in the shadow of her sister.   
God she'd been a stupid kid back then.   
When Charlie had returned home for the funeral, she wasn't sure what she expected from Allison. It certainly wasn't a warm welcome, yet part of her sister didn't seem to hold a grudge over their past childish arguments. Still it didn't mean things had been perfect, more awkward. Sure they'd still clashed, taking opposite sides in the debate over their mother (her siding with Luther and Charlie with Diego). Yet they had also agreed on a lot, especially when it came to Vanya. Allison hadn't forgotten that and slowly they started feeling more like sisters than they had in a long time. Things had only gotten better between them in the 60s, Charlie had even accompanied her, Klaus and Vanya on a trip for tacos, alcohol and dancing like dorks in Allison's workplace (Charlie still wasn't sure how they'd talked her into the dancing). It had been nice to do something with them for once that wasn't either snapping at each other's throats or running for their lives... something fun. God when was the last time she'd had stupid fun like that? The last time she could remember was when they were kids and they used to sneak out to Griddy's for doughnuts. That was back before Five disappeared and Ben... No that didn't bare thinking about now. Right now Charlie had to face her sister, with the weight of bad news heavy on her shoulder. 

Charlie and Luther found Allison sat outside. She'd decided to occupy one of the small rusty swings that somehow was still standing. None of them had any idea how long it had been there, but it had certainly stood the test of time- despite being exposed to the elements. Nudging Luther towards the door, Charlie hoped to give him the prompt to head out first. She could practically sense the apprehension radiating from her brother. Luther took one look at Charlie before heading out to Allison, Charlie following closely behind him.   
The sight of the two of them approaching was enough to catch Allison's attention, despite things being better between them now- it still seemed unusual to her. It didn't take her long to catch on, especially with the nervous look on Luther's face. Something was wrong.   
“Is everything okay? Did something happen?” Allison instantly was ready to move for her seat, looking a little alarmed.   
“No, nothing's happened. We're fine, it's just-” Luther placed his hands out, stumbling over his words urging her to sit back down. Allison obeyed staying where she was, looking puzzled and little worried.   
“Can we talk?” Charlie asked her, pointing at the swing seats either side of her. Allison nodded, still looking puzzled.   
Charlie and Luther settled either side of her. The swing set groaned a little with the sudden surprise of supporting three bodies, but after the initial groan it showed now other signs of struggle. It seemed it was made of damn good sturdy shit as Charlie would put it.   
Allison looked expectantly at the both of them, as an uneasy silence had fallen. Shit Charlie had said she was good at this, but now faced with her sister- Charlie suddenly found herself feeling a little like how Luther looked.   
Nervous.  
Charlie looked to Luther, trying to give him some confidence to start. It was important to come from him first... right?  
“I erm- found something at the library yesterday,” Luther spoke up, looking to Allison sheepishly.   
“Okay. Does this thing have something to do with why you've been acting so weird?” Allison dared to ask. It hadn't gone unnoticed by her either. Her and Luther had always been close, she knew when something was wrong. Although it wasn't like Luther had exactly been subtle. He'd been avoiding her, barely being able to look her in the eye.   
“Definitely,” Charlie answered for him. God she should have picked up on it too, but honestly Charlie had been so wrapped up on research that she hadn't been paying much attention to the others. It had only been moments ago that she'd seen it for herself. God had she been losing her edge since Dallas?   
Luther looked to Charlie with a small frown but he knew it was true. He'd definitely been acting weird, he'd been trying so hard to play it off. But he had been kidding himself, Charlie was right- Allison had every right to know and he shouldn't have tried to hide it from her.   
“What did you find?” Allison asked, with a knowing look. Their sister already had a feeling she knew where this was going, but she allowed them to continue.  
“Well erm-” Luther found the words caught in his throat. He found himself looking to Charlie, initially to see if she'd take over. Instead he saw a small nod, he could do this. He had to do this.   
“It's about Claire,” Luther managed to find the words.   
“Ohh,” Allison turned from them and looked at the ground, “She doesn't exist does she?”   
“You already knew?” Charlie asked her.  
“I had my suspicions,” Allison sighed. Suspicions was a dismissive word, it was more like fears. Allison had mourned Claire in the 60s, even though she tried to hold onto hope to see her daughter again, each passing day it became harder. Instead she tried to also prepare herself for the worst, so in a way she'd allowed herself a chance to mourn. When Five and the others had returned, when they finally had that briefcase- Allison had allowed herself to properly hope again for the first time in years. Only for her hopes to be crushed once again when the promise of home was snatched away from them again. 

“I'm sorry Allison,” Luther gently took her hand, a show of comfort Allison was grateful for.   
“It's okay. I mean our lives would be have completely different right? There's no Umbrella Academy, we probably don't even know each other in this timeline. I would have never have meet Patrick, never-” Allison was trying hard not to cry, but she couldn't continue holding the tears back, “I would never have had Claire.”   
Luther pulled her close as her saw her cry, giving her the comfort she needed to just cry. Mourn for what might have been, mourn for her lost hope, mourn for her lost daughter. It was heartbreaking to see. Charlie could only sit there, watching silently, unsure what to say.   
Comfort was not something she considered herself good at, Charlie had never been much of hugger. Yet part of her wanted to do something, not wanting Allison to descend into a mindset that they'd never find a way home. Charlie didn't want her to lose that, especially when so many of them (including herself) were already finding themselves in that pessimist mindset. She needed some shred of hope to hold onto, and despite Luther's holding her tight- she doubted a hug alone would give her the smallest slither of hope. Maybe there was something she could try, after all Charlie hadn't run out of kind words just yet.   
When Allison started to calm down a little, Charlie looked to her, breaking through the sound of small sobs. 

“Tell us about her.”

Allison blinked at her confusion in her bleary-eyed, Luther still had an arm round her looking equally confused. The line seemed to have come from nowhere, they weren't sure where she was going with this.   
“About Claire?” Allison eventually asked, confused why her sister would want to know? She hadn't seemed to show much interest before, although they usual had an apocalypse to worry about so it hadn't exactly come up.   
“Yeah,” Charlie nodded and paused before fixing Allison with a gentle gaze, “I wanna know who we're fighting for.”   
Allison blinked in surprise, was that a promise? She found herself at a loss for words, Charlie wanted to fight for Claire- fight to get her home to her daughter. Did she really mean that? Years ago, Allison would have said no. Charlie had never been one to direct kindness her way, but now... Now she believed her... no maybe she needed to believe. Charlie was giving her something to hold on to... a small glimpse of hope. Allison could only smile at her, glad beyond words that she was here.   
So just as Charlie had asked, Allison descended into stories about the niece that she knew would love her aunts and uncles as much as her mother did.


	2. Vanya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte "Charlie" Hargreeves, Number 8 of the Umbrella Academy knows one thing for certain, she's still figuring out this whole sister thing. Her best way to mend those broken bridges? Having their backs no matter. Aka 5 times Charlie looked after her siblings, and one time they looked after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N- Ahh god. Sorry this update has taken so long, it's been over a month since I've written on this (only recently put my first chapter on here, but I've had it up on ff.net and tumblr for a month). Had a lot going on, but things are more settled now and I've had more motivation to write. As promised this chapter will focus on Charlie and Vanya. No real warnings for this chapter, it's more a soft gentle moment between the two of them. Hope you enjoy! My next planned chapter is to focus on Klaus. Hopefully it won't be too long a gap between updates this time. Thank you for your patience and hope you enjoy! (Also if any of you RP on Tumblr, I have a blog for Charlie @th3adaptor . I'm happy to write with any canon or oc characters, even ones outside the TUA fandom. So feel free to hit me up there.)

If there was one thing Charlie Hargreeves was certain of, well it was that she hadn't always been a good sister. Sure her and her siblings had never been good with the whole family thing, they were kids thrown into a life none of them really asked for. Sir Reginald had never really given them much of a choice in that regard. Just orders, instructions and rules to abide by or risk facing his disappointment and possible wrath. It was easy to blame all their problems (all her problems) on their father. But Charlie still held onto some regret from those days. Regret she still carried and had continued to carry over the past, over how she'd handled things as a kid. One of her biggest regrets was how she handled being a sister, especially towards Vanya.

Vanya Hargreeves.  
The sibling they all believed to be normal, the one who somehow became the outcast of them all. Whilst Reginald had been the one to instigate and even encourage her exclusion, Charlie knew she carried some of that blame too. Things had always been rocky between them. They'd never really bounded as kids, never really had much of a connection. Not that Charlie had ever really tried to pursue any kid of connection with her sister – at least back then. If anything back then, Charlie used to take her frustrations out on her. She hadn't forgotten her timid little form retreating when Charlie had snapped at her to leave. Honestly she wouldn't have been surprised if Vanya had truly believed that Charlie truly hated her back then. Unlike Allison when Charlie yelled at her, she didn't yell back. By no means was it ever a fair fight. Only a bitter reminder of how wild and downright terrifying Charlie's temper could be for those on the receiving end. She'd been so naïve and stupid back then.  
The truth was that she'd always been jealous of Vanya, especially when they reached their teens and were forced onto missions. In her mind, Vanya was lucky. She never had to go on missions, she was never seen as a freak for her powers, never had to deal with their father's pushiness to improve themselves. No she was left out of all of it, never having to face all that. Charlie hadn't even really registered how lonely that must have been for her. Instead she was selfish, absorbed by her own bitterness and hatred of it all. Vanya had been an easy enough to let her frustrations out on, and that alone was something she deeply regretted. 

That regret was truly realised when Vanya released her book. Sure when she'd first read it, she was pissed. How could she share all those secrets of their past so openly to the world? No-one had a right to know all that. If anything it made Charlie feel like she was being pulled back into the spotlight she'd fought so hard to get away from. But then she read the book again. She didn't know why, but maybe it had been a impulsive decision fuelled by a large portion of whiskey. This time the anger faded and for once she actually seemed to listen to her sister's words. This time that regret truly bubbled to the surface. Once she finished it again, Charlie debate on whether to trash it drew to a close. Instead she placed it back on her bookshelf to serve as a bitter reminder to the past. She'd revisit that book more times after, on those nights when the guilt seemed to consume her the most. Whiskey in one hand, she'd tear through the book again – reading from cover to cover. It was almost masochistic, but Charlie didn't stop the bad habit. Maybe she felt like it was what she deserved. 

So when fate had dealt her a chance at maybe doing better by Vanya, Charlie had taken it. She took it when she found out she was in danger. She forgave her when she hurt Allison. She opposed Luther when he threw her in a cage. Even in Dallas she had taken a chance to reconnect with Vanya, not wanting her to every feel cut-off again. And despite everything she knew Vanya appreciated that. Things seemed better between them than they had ever been in years, although there was still a lot of awkwardness at times, especially now Vanya had her memories back. Charlie supposed she still had doubts about her, about their relationship as sisters. She couldn't blame her. It had been so volatile when they were kids, but Charlie wanted to try to do better. 

That was how she found herself drawn to the figure sat on the back porch steps in late hours of the night... or was it early morning? Honestly Charlie was losing track herself, she hadn't really been able to sleep. This new timeline, the Sparrows, everything from Dallas... it was still playing at her mind. It made sleep difficult. So when she came to the kitchen and peered out the window to see Vanya sat there on the steps, Charlie wasn't too surprised. It was naïve to think that she'd been the only one trying to deal with processing it all. Thoughts of grabbing a glass of water disappeared as Charlie slipped out to join her sister. 

“Can't sleep either huh?”  
Vanya's head snapped up quickly from her spot as she looked to Charlie standing behind her. Her slightly startled gaze soon softens as her eyes followed Charlie moving to sit beside her. Vanya's instantly reminded of Diego doing a similar thing back in Dallas. Now she had her memories back, she had to remind herself that she wasn't alone any more. They had her back.  
“No not really,” Vanya admitted, giving Charlie a shy smile before looking back up at the stars that seemed to be out in full force tonight. Even seeing them alone made her think of Sissy, the times they'd sit there in the barn doing the exact same thing. God it still hurt to think about her. 

“After the week you've had, I can't say I'm surprised,” Charlie stated the facts but her tone was gentle. She seemed to be adopting that tone a lot lately with her siblings. Vanya was definitely appreciating it, it was nice to see a softer side to her sister. Whilst she had her suspicions it had been there all along, Vanya was still glad she was feeling more comfortable to let it show. It made her feel trusted. 

“Yeah it's been pretty shitty,” Vanya chuckled sadly. It's hard to feel any semblance of happiness right now. Everything was a mess and getting her memories back the way she had... well it had been a lot. Vanya hadn't been able to sleep since. Between her heartbreak over Sissy and the nightmares over what she'd done... it was too much. Allison had helped. She stayed by her side when the nightmares got too much. But Vanya still held some guilt over their fight, never truly feeling like she deserved Allison's kindness. 

“Yeah that's certainly an understatement,” Charlie chuckled a little herself, as the two of them fall quiet. It's not a complete uncomfortable silence, but Vanya can tell that her sister is trying to find the right words to say. Comforting others wasn't something she prided herself on being good at, Vanya knew that. But she also knew she was better at it than she gave herself credit for, Charlie wasn't a total disaster in that department. Allison had told her about how she'd listened to her talk about Claire for hours. If she'd told her younger self that years ago, Vanya wasn't sure she would have believed it. But now... it finally felt the three of them might still have some kind of sisterhood. 

“You know I used to sit and spend hours watching the stars with Sissy some nights. We'd just take in the moment... the peace of it all,” Vanya broke the quiet. Even though the thought of Sissy still hurt, talking about her seemed to help sometimes.  
“That actually sounds kinda nice,” Charlie paused before asking, “How'd you meet her?”  
“She err-- hit me with her car.”  
“She what?”  
“After I dropped out of the alley, I guess I was still feeling the after-effects of my powers. I stumbled out into the road and Sissy caught me with her car,” it was a little clearer to Vanya now than it had been before. It had all felt like a blur for so long, all she knew was suddenly she was lying in the middle of the road. But with her memories back and her siblings accounts, she was able to piece it together better.  
“Damn, let's a hell of introduction.”  
“Yeah I guess so,” Vanya laughed a little, “She felt awful, took me straight to the hospital. When I had nowhere to go, she offered me a place to stay for a few days. Those days turned into weeks, then months and then well... in return I helped out on the farm and looked after Harlan. It was the least I could do and it kind of kept myself on Carl's side that I was doing some work for them in return for the help.”  
“Carl... he was the husband right?”  
“Yeah, he was. Things weren't exactly bad between us at least not at the start. I certainly had my opinions about him... but I didn't exactly hate him. But I knew that Sissy wasn't happy with him, but she stayed because she felt-”  
“That she had to? It happens. I mean probably more so in the 60s but I still see it happen today too. People who feel they have some kind of obligation to fulfil, even if they aren't happy. A lot of the time they do it for kids, to keep that perfect family going.”  
“Yeah, Harlan's her world. I know she'd do anything for him.”  
“As any mother would for their kids.”  
“Yeah,” Vanya sighs. Whilst she wished Sissy had come with them, she respected her reason why. Harlan came first, as he should. And despite the ache in her heart, Vanya truly believed that maybe it was for the best. Harlan needed safety and stability, something Vanya wasn't sure she could ever provide. Maybe one day, but that day still felt so far out of reach.  
“I wonder what she would have made of all this...” Vanya spoke again after a moment of silence. She still couldn't help but wonder what Sissy would have made of the future, of this new timeline they found themselves in.  
“Probably confused as hell by the craziness of it all. But I think she'd have been happy, to be with you,” Charlie hadn't known Sissy long, but she could tell instantly how much she loved Vanya and how Vanya loved her in return. That kind of love was hard to loose, something Charlie knew all too well.  
“You think?” Vanya smiled at that, it didn't quite reach her eyes though. It was still hard to talk about Sissy, but she appreciated what Charlie was trying to do.  
“For sure. Love like that, it's not easy to find. But when you do... well it's hard to let go off.”  
“Like the love you had with Lori?” 

Lori.. Lorraine Matthews. 

Back in Allison's saloon, when Charlie had reluctantly decided to join their little part, she'd opened up. It had surprised them to learn that their normally closed off sister had actually been in love. Not just that, but how serious it had been. Charlie had known Lori practically since she left the Umbrella Academy, they meet in college as Charlie was training to become a private investigator and Lori a lawyer. It didn't take them long to connect. Whilst coming from completely different homes, they were similar. Both had an drive to deliver justice, one in a court room the other on the streets. But where Charlie was restless, Lori was patient. Where she was closed off and cold, Lori was open and kind. Yet they couldn't help but be drawn to each other. Lori always saw the good in Charlie, the kindness. Charlie saw someone she never believed she deserved, but god she loved her. She loved Lori with her whole heart. But her temper, her guarded nature, her drinking – it had all driven Lori away. She already had the patience of a saint, but she just couldn't deal with it. It led to a vicious cycle of splitting up, getting back together, splitting up. Eventually Lori called it quits, but even then she still remained in Charlie's life. Maybe not as prominent, but more as friend... as a lawyer she could always call when she was in trouble. Charlie never thought she deserved that kindness, but she still clung on just a little bit to whatever it was they had left. Deep down she knew letting go completely was not something she was sure she'd ever do. 

Even now, it hurt to think about it. The first future they'd left behind, Lori had been one of the many victims of the apocalypse. And this timeline, Charlie had no idea if she even existed. If she did, well she wouldn't be the same Lori she knew. Even if she shared the same face, much like the Sparrows' Ben did, they weren't the same people. It was naïve to hold onto the hope she'd make it back to her Lori someday, but it was something Charlie longed for. She didn't know if Lori would ever take her back, but at least this time she could do better by her. Be more honest, introduce her to her family. God Lori would have loved that. She'd already tried to push Charlie to reconnect with them, to start over. Maybe Lori would have loved the chance to get to know them. Hell knowing Lori, Charlie knew she'd been fine to tag along on this crazy adventure. That was just the kind of woman she was. 

“Yeah, like the one with Lori,” Charlie eventually agreed with Vanya, a far-away look in her eye.  
Vanya gives her a curious gaze, “How long we you two-”  
“Known her since I was 18, 19 give or take. We were friends for years, got together when we were about 21, I think.”  
“Wow! That's a- a long time.”  
“Yeah, surprised she put up with my bullshit as long as she did.”  
“Well, sounds like she really loved you.”  
“Yeah...” Charlie's gaze is far-away again but it's soft as she looked back to Vanya beside her, “I guess she really did.”

Vanya smiled at Charlie. She hoped for her sister's sake that they could get back to their timeline, get her back to Lori. Whilst Charlie had maybe given up hope, Vanya was sure there was chance for one more shot for the two of them. Especially now, as it seemed the Charlie Lori had been fighting so hard for – was truly starting to emerge. The Charlie who sure was still a little volatile and foul-tempered, but when it came to those she trusted she was a little more open and softer. A version of Charlie that was more true to who she truly was, where she didn't have to hide behind a mask. 

The two fell quiet again looking back to the stars. Each woman clearly lost in thoughts of the loves they had left behind. Vanya's Sissy and Charlie's Lori. It felt strange to have something she could relate to Charlie with, but it was a good strange. And honestly she appreciated that Charlie had taken the time to come out here and talk with her. 

“Do me a favour Vanya?”  
Vanya looked to her, a little confused as Charlie broke the quiet. Her look alone prompted Charlie to continue.  
“Don't give up hope.”  
“Charlie, what-”  
“I know things are really in the shithouse right now. But don't give up hope that things can't be better, that maybe when all this is over you can get your happy ending with Sissy. I just- one of us should at least hold onto that hope. I think after everything, you're the one strong enough to keep that hope going.”  
Vanya was visibly startled by her words. Did Charlie just compliment her? Vanya had never really seen herself as strong, as resilient. Those were more words that she'd associate with Five or hell even Charlie herself. That small flash of vulnerability in her sister's eyes instantly makes her expression soften.  
“I'll try,” Vanya manages to answer.  
“Vanya promise-”  
“I promise I'll try.”  
Charlie nods satisfied by her answer. The moment seemed odd, but Vanya can't help the warm feeling in her heart. Charlie wanted her to have her happy ending. After everything, after Vanya had ended the world, killed Lori and nearly their siblings and Charlie too... Charlie wanted Vanya to be happy. Charlie really cared about her... god why had she ever doubted that?  
The silence now is less uncomfortable, but Vanya still feels a little guilty Charlie's gone out of her way to offer her own brand of comfort to her sister.  
“Look, you don't have to stay. I know it's late-”  
Charlie put up her hand, silencing her quick, “Hey, it's fine. I'm happy to stay, as long as you need.”  
Again Vanya is moved by her kindness, but chooses to say no more. So she draws her attention back to the stars that reminded her so much of her beloved Sissy. This time feeling less alone with her sister beside her. As time passes, she uncertainly leans her head on Charlie's shoulder. Her sister hadn't been much of one for physical comfort in the past, but maybe she'd make an exception. Charlie stiffens a little at first, but it doesn't take her long to react. Moving her head, Charlie rests it against Vanya's just as Diego had back at Sissy's ranch.  
There the two Hargreeves sisters remained, watching the stars together till the very early morning sun rose in the sky.


End file.
